Let it Go? A Tale of Woe (ooohh, rhyme!)
by SomeoneKnew
Summary: Parody of Frozen's Let It Go, Malfoy version. I KNOW ALL YOUR SECRETS! (kidding...or am I? dun dun duuun!) If Dumbledore's death affected you a lot, you might not want to read. Not THAT angsty, but sort of. Please review!


**A/N: Although this is my second songfic, I don't plan on making my work mostly songs. Just wanted to point that out first. Anyhoo, this is a parody of Let It Go from Frozen, from Malfoy's point of view on the night when Dumbledore was murdered.**

 **Disclaimer: If you looked at my collection of Harry Potter memoriabilia, you would see that I have none of the Lego sets, nor the first movie, or photographs of me with Daniel Radcliffe and all the rest. Therefore, I have not enough money for all the sets, nor am I on speaking terms with the actors. Therefore, I am not the amazing and wondrous Joanne Rowling. And neither am I whoever made Frozen an/or Let It Go. On with the song!**

ooO0OooO0Ooo

The dark mark is bright above the towers tonight, _(The Astronomy tower)_

Headmaster's nowhere to be seen _(He already fell over the edge)_

A kingdom of fear and torture, _(Death Eaters' night out! XD...no?)_

and it's all because of me. _(The Vanishing Cabinet.)_

Bellatrix laughs as she attacks more fellow students, _(I don't remember if she was there, but it fit with the meter.)_

Didn't want to kill, Merlin knows I tried. _(He failed to murder Dumbledore)_

 _ooO0Ooo-Voldemort's orders-ooO0Ooo_

Go let them in, _(Vanishing Cabinet again)_

kill Dumbledore, _(Self explanatory)_

be the Death Eater you knew you'd have to be, _(Lucius raised him on stories of Voldyshort's greatness.)_

conceal don't feel, _(The famous Malfoy mask)_

don't let the Mark show, _(To stay in school to kill Dumbledore, he had to keep his Death Eater-ness a secret)_

 _ooO0Ooo-End Orders-ooO0Ooo_

well now they know! _(He did just try to kill Dumbledore, after all.)_

Go along, go along, _(with Voldemort's orders.)_

pretend he's not a crazy maniac, _(no need to explain this one, right?)_

go along, go along,

there's no way he'll let you go back. _(honestly, why even bother imagining a world where he could go back to Hogwarts and be the Slytherin Prince again, nothing changing?)_

They don't care who they have to slay, _("They" being the Death Eaters.)_

let the war rage on!

I hope he doesn't kill me today. _(Come on, would you want to be killed?)_

It's funny how less distance, _(aka seeing his ruthlessness up close)_

Shows everything that's wrong. _(He didn't realise how many people had been killed until he had to kill someone)_

And the list of people killed, _(He may not like Potter much, but sometimes he snuck out and listened to Potterwatch)_

Extends and gets more long! _(See above)_

There's nothing more that I can do, _(No matter how much he wants to go back to Hogwarts and the semi-light, he can't)_

But be a Malfoy, through and through! _(Again, he isn't suicidal.)_

No matter how much I hate it,

I must submit! _(To the Dark Lord's orders and tyrranny.)_

I don't want

To be killed,

And neither do my family,

So I must

Just pretend,

I'm ok with what's in his head. _(A lot of craziness is in his head.)_

I must stand,

With whatever he says.

Let the war rage on,

The Light looks appealing nowadays.

Dumbledore's falling through the air onto the ground, _(back to the present)_

Death Eaters create chaoticness to provide a distraction! _(so he can escape)_

And one thought's crystal clear as curses spiral past,

I can never go back,

I knew it couldn't last! _("it" being happiness and peace)_

I must go!

I must go,

The Dark Lord is calling us,

Leaving them _("they" are the "light" side.)_

In mourning,

Dumbledore is in the past.

There they stand, beneath the tower.

When they rise we will be gone,

I don't know when it became like this. _(crazy and horrible and just general badness.)_

 **A/N: Review? I hope you liked! Italics are what I mean by the lyric in question. Also, for my next fic, I need lists of all the fictional Dark Lords you can think of! Voldemort, Sauron, Dirk Lloyd (yes, he counts), Darth Vader maybe... No petty villains though! They have to actually call themselves the Dark Lord. Also, can someone PM me how to use those horizontal lines used to separate things? I can't find the button. Not to be repetitive, but please do review! (Ooohh, rhyme! :) I would say that I'm a poet and didn't know it, but I do write songs, so I knew it.) Have a Very Harry Day/Night/Evening/Morning/Nap/Whatever! Potterhead, signing out.**


End file.
